1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Image display devices include every device that receives and outputs a broadcast, or records and plays video or audio. Examples of an image display device include a television, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, etc.
As the functions of image display devices are diversified, they are being implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as photographing and video capturing functions, gaming functions, broadcast reception functions, as well as broadcast outputting functions and video playback functions.
Meanwhile, a TV can be controlled with a remote controller. If the TV's power is off, it has to remain in standby to receive a power-on signal from a remote controller. Hence, electric power is consumed to wait for this signal.
Moreover, the more functions the remote controller has, the higher the battery consumption of the remote controller is. Also, if there are multiple TVs in one place, it is difficult to pick out one of them and pair it with the remote controller.